


stupidity is their middle name

by Lilacsheen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Kissing, a little bit of angst too, buddie, heat of the moment kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen
Summary: "Why doIcare so much? It seems like sometimes, I'm the one who cares about your wellbeing more than you! What can Idoto make you see, Buck? What can Ifucking doto make you care about yourself?""Make me""Excuse me?""Since you're clearlysoinvested in my wellbeing, why don't youmake mecare about it?"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 270





	stupidity is their middle name

"Why the _fuck_ did you do that, Buck?" Eddie hisses angrily, haphazardly tossing his gear onto the laundry pile in the locker room.

"Do _what_?" Buck replies in utter disdain at the brunette, feigning innocence. The 118 has just returned from a call that's gone south, and Buck is receiving heat _not_ from the fire they put out, but from Eddie. His goddamn colleague, best friend, and the man that he's been in love with for nearly two years. Not that _that_ part mattered, since Eddie's straight... _obviously_.

"You know what I fucking _meant_ , Buck. Jumping out of the 3rd story of a burning building while carrying a _child_? You're goddamn lucky we inflated that mattress when we did, otherwise you would've—" Eddie's anger flares so intently, he couldn't even manage to finish his scolding properly.

"But I'm OK. The kid is OK. Thats all that mattered, okay? Take it easy, Eds." Buck raises his hands placatingly, trying to assess the source of Eddie's anger. And he just doesn't seem to be able to find it.

" _Take it easy?_ " Eddie scoffs. He edges closer to Buck, everyone else in the station opted for a shower instead of lecturing Buck like what he's doing now, which leaves the first floor empty, save for the two of them. Eddie stops getting closer to Buck, their noses only an inch away from brushing. "You think you're _so_ expendable, huh? You think your life has no _value_ , is that it? Is that why you're always so _reckless_?"

Buck creases his eyebrows in a startled anger. "Okay, Eddie—I don't know why the fuck you're making a stink about this; you would've done the same for that kid, so why are you singling _me_ out?" Being this close to Eddie, he can smell the lingering scent of ash on Eddie, and he swallows. "It's _my_ life, not yours, why do _you_ care so much?"

Eddie grunts, his frustration bubbling up inside, threatening to burst. "Why do _I_ care so much? It seems like _sometimes_ , _I'm_ the one who cares about your wellbeing more than you! What can I _do_ to make you see, Buck? What can I _fucking do_ to make you care about yourself?"

Buck's eyes widen in surprise. Why is Eddie so riled up about him? And more importantly, why is he so concerned about him? Doesn't he have anything _better_ to do?

" _Make me_ "

"Excuse me?"

"Since you're clearly _so_ invested in my wellbeing, why don't you make me care about it?" Buck scoffs, crossing his arms, one side of his body leaning on the lockers and despite his taunting gesture, he doesn't actually move any further away from Eddie.

Eddie's eyes grew several shades darker at Buck's answer. In the split of a second, he yanks Buck's collar and pushes his lips onto Buck's, the harsh scent of ashes filling his nose against the softness of Buck's lips.

Buck's eyes widen at the sudden contact, but instead of pushing Eddie away he wraps his arms around Eddie's neck, returning the kiss with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. The kiss feels heated, _fervent_ , and the way Eddie's stubble tickles his own sends a shiver down his spine. He manages to blurt out Eddie's name once before their lips press together again, and Eddie bites down on Buck's lower lip, making him tremble.

" _Goddamn it_ , Buck," The pair finally pulled away, gasping for air after what feels like an eternity. Eddie's face is a deep shade of red, his lips slightly parted in a haze. "Why didn't you push me away,"

Buck's face is a shade of red akin to Eddie's, and he lets out an involuntary snort. "I don't know, why did you _kiss_ me?"

"I don't know, Buck—why did you kiss me _back_?" Eddie flounces the question back at the blond, the stubbornness in his blood not letting him walk away from this with his dignity intact.

" _Because_ , Eddie," Buck's expression softens. His agitation and the urge inside of him to confess his feelings surging up, and nothing seems to be able to stop it now. "I have feelings for you."

Eddie's whole world seems to come to a stop. "... _what_?"

"For fuck's _sake_ , Eddie—I have feelings for you. And that's putting it lightly."

Eddie's anger and frustration seems to be immediately replaced by shock. "I..."

"...sorry, nevermind, I'm uh, going to shower," Seeing Eddie's dumbfounded expression, Buck sees this as a rejection and he turns away to leave, a shower should do him good to wash away his embarrassment from this heat of the moment confession.

"Wait," Eddie's hand reaches out to Buck's, his grip on him slack, but Buck doesn't move. "Buck, listen to me"

Buck turns back to face the brunette, sighing. The sun almost sets and in doing so, casts a warm glow around the station and on Buck's face, softening his features. Eddie guides him to sit on the bench in front of the lockers, and Buck complies.

"I feel... _exactly_ the same way about you, Buck"

"You _do?_ "

"I thought it was obvious," Eddie bashfully shrugs, any remnants of anger completely gone from his face.

"It's actually _not,_ "

"What?"

"It's not _that_ obvious, Eddie." Buck deflates a little, the silliness of their argument earlier forming a blush on his cheeks. "I mean... _you_ have no idea how I feel about you this whole time too, right?"

And it's Eddie's turn to blush. "I guess not."

They both look at each other in silence for a moment, and they let out a soft chuckle; almost in a way that they've always been in sync with each other.

"We're, uh... pretty stupid, _huh_?" Eddie chuckles, the blush in his face deepening at the realization that both their hands are still linked together on the bench, and how natural it felt.

"Maybe just a _little_ ," Buck sheepishly smiles, slowly standing up. "We both smell like smoke, I'm going to shower. We're done _arguing_ , right?" He coyly asks.

"I don't _know_ ," Eddie knits his eyebrows in fake discontent. "If all arguments with you end with us kissing like _that_ , maybe we need to argue more often,"

Buck lets out an involuntary snort. "I have a _better_ idea. _Maybe_... we could kiss again... _without_ arguing?"

"...I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you have a great day :-) I have a tumblr with the same name if you wanna send memes or 911 posts 💗
> 
> Sorry for the spam I just feel kinda inspired lately dhdjsjs


End file.
